Three's A Charm
by ktg812
Summary: songfic to The Starting Line's "Three's A Charm"--h/hr fluff


I don't own anything besides the plot/exact wording. The characters are  
copyrighted by JKR and the song is copyrighted by The Starting Line. It's  
"Three's A Charm". Uh. I think that's enough of a disclaimer. Oh, and  
don't sue me.  
(thank you bloo-bubbles for your kind words, and I'm sorry they were lost  
when I re-uploaded the stories but the spacing was screwed and to fix it I  
had to re-upload and so on and so forth. Anyway. now the spacing is fixed.  
Enjoy!)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
"Harder every time and it starts to show on my face and on my wall where  
all her pictures fall."  
---------------------------  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was in shock. He'd heard of people dying of  
broken hearts, but having never broken his heart before 5 minutes ago, he  
never thought it was possible. Cho was lying. Joking. She'd open the door  
she just slammed in his face and kiss him. That was it. He just had to keep  
standing there.  
---------------------------  
"Getting over a three leaf clover, that I thought was four."  
---------------------------  
10 minutes pass, 15, 20. Come on Cho, Harry's thinking. Open the door. But  
she didn't. And after about 22 minutes of standing there, he turned and  
slowly dragged himself to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was so choked up  
he could barely mutter out the password, "Mono Azul". He couldn't make it  
to the Boys' Dorm before sitting, stunned, in a chair in front of the  
fireplace and put his head in his hands. He knew that Cho being his  
girlfriend was too good to be true.  
---------------------------  
"It's just the same as before."  
---------------------------  
It hurt a lot less when he asked her to the Yule Ball and she turned him  
down, a year before. His throat was on fire from the deep sobbing. Thank  
god no one was in the common room. Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived' is  
heart broken over older girlfriend's idea to break up. The reporters would  
kill for that story.  
---------------------------  
"Forget me, girl, I'm still recovering from her."  
---------------------------  
The door to the Girls' Dorm opened and some girl peeked out. Harry didn't  
have the dignity to face whoever it was. He started sobbing again, barely  
holding back tears...  
"Harry?" Hermione said, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"N-n-nothing," Harry said, drying his cheeks and looking away quickly. But  
he looked back, 'Damn.' he thought, 'Even in the middle of the night  
Hermione looks good. Wait. What am I saying? Cho broke up with me. Great,  
now I'm a perv'. But she is beautiful.'  
"It hurts so."  
"Harry," she said, "Something's up. I can tell. I've never seen you break  
down like this." He had never broken down like this. It was stupid that he  
was letting it all out over a breakup. Of all things, it mattered the  
least. But it wasn't just the breakup. It was self pity, self hate, self  
despair. He was the bloody boy who bloody lived. Lived to do what? Play  
Quidditch and get dumped.  
"Ch-Ch-Cho," he stuttered out, as he tried to stop crying, "she broke up  
with me."  
"Oh. Harry, she's just being stupid. Any girl would be happy, and very  
lucky, to have you to call their own. Just for being your friend I get  
nasty looks."  
"Would you ever consider being more than my friend?" Harry asked, without  
thinking.  
"What do you mean, like, your girlfriend? Probably. But I wouldn't want  
anything bad to happen between us, like a nasty breakup."  
"Oh. And you're not just saying that to make me feel better. Because, I'm  
feeling better already. Cho was a total bitch to do that."  
"What'd she do?" Hermione asked.  
"She said, and I quote, 'This isn't working out. I think we should break  
up. Ok?' and then proceeded to slam the Ravenclaw entrance painting in my  
face."  
"Ouch. that's harsh. I'm glad you think she's a bitch, because to tell you  
the truth, she is one. No offense."  
"None taken," Harry said. He was thinking... 'These are the times when  
Hermione is the best girl in the world. She's actually here for me. Not to  
mention that she's gorgeous, and smart, and god... I can't be into  
Hermione, can I?'  
---------------------------  
"I'm sorry, girl, I'm in no shape to love."  
---------------------------  
"Hey, Harry...?" Hermione said, after a moment of silence... "Are you sure  
you're going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
---------------------------  
"It's not you its her."  
---------------------------  
He couldn't be falling for Hermione. Not when he'd just broken up with Cho.  
He had LOVED Cho. Or had he? Was this fate's little way of saying they were  
meant for each other?  
---------------------------  
"An absent-minded find was thought to be a lucky break, but what's at  
steak is only dignity."  
---------------------------  
He'd let this thing with Hermione, this cosmic connection grow a little.  
He'd allow some time to get over Cho. No one bounces back THAT fast.  
"'Mione?" Harry said, "I'm going to turn in. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"'K. G'night Harry, remember, Cho's a bitch." She said, laughing a little.  
"I'll try to remember that." He said, climbing the stairs to the boys'  
dorm.  
A couple of weeks later, once Harry was 100% over Cho, it was about time  
for the end of finals, meaning the end-of-year feast. And the little party  
the Gryffindor's had in their Common Room. Dancing, socializing, rumors,  
food, music, it always had everything.  
---------------------------  
"Alone I'll stand as they all dance."  
---------------------------  
He'd come dateless, but wasn't the only one. But as the night was ending,  
even everyone who was stag was dancing. He felt like a loser. But for  
believing Cho, he assumed he deserved it. Ron had come with Hermione. They  
made a great couple, regardless of what he felt for her. He was their best  
friend. He couldn't ruin what they had. For the last dance, Ron asked Ginny  
because she was alone, and Hermione offered the dance to Harry.  
---------------------------  
"I've tangoed one too many times, the floor is just not for me."  
---------------------------  
Harry turned her down, but she wouldn't even listen. He told her that he  
wasn't going to dance. She dragged him onto the dance floor. Again, he told  
her he wasn't going to dance.  
"Then we'll talk." She offered. That didn't sound SO bad.  
---------------------------  
"So take it slow, even stop every now and again when I say when."  
---------------------------  
"So. you're over Cho?"  
"Yup. Thank God. We made a horrible couple didn't we?"  
"Kind of." She said.  
"But you and Ron, now that's a great couple." Harry remarked. 'God she  
smells good,' he thought.  
"Ron and me? A couple? Hardly." She said.  
"But you came to the party together, I saw him kiss you."  
"And I saw Ginny Weasley kiss you. It didn't matter, Harry. He's nothing  
more than a friend to me."  
---------------------------  
"Here we go on our way to sudden change."  
---------------------------  
"He's not your type?" Harry asked.  
"God no. We bicker more than we talk. He's jealous and egotistical. Most  
certainly not my type."  
---------------------------  
"Turn the tables to point the other way."  
---------------------------  
"What is your type?" Harry inquired, extremely curious.  
"Hm. caring, sweet, sensitive, faithful, loyal, loving, nice,  
understanding," and she added in "sexy" for flavor.  
"Do you think he exists?" Harry asked.  
"Of course he exists, silly!" she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
He kept falling for her. More and more every second. And here she was,  
gabbing about her perfect guy and how he must exist.  
"Somewhere out there, right?" he finished, reciting lines he'd heard from  
muggle movies and girls in their grade.  
---------------------------  
"And I'm dismayed."  
---------------------------  
"Wrong, you silly goose. He's not somewhere out there." She said, watching  
his puzzled expression, "He's right in front of me. And has been all  
along." She finished. Leaving Harry stunned.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
Though the music ended, they still rocked back in forth in each others'  
arms, occasionally kissing the other to prove it was real.  
---------------------------  
"And if I stop breathing keep your arms around me."  
--------------------------- 


End file.
